A Place In The Universe
by HermioneG7
Summary: John, Jim, Dilbert, Amielia, Morph, B.E.N., a young waitress John meets, and a young abandoned boy go on a quest into space chasing after pirates who have stolen John Silver's loot.
1. Intro

.:*:. Chapter One: INTRO .:*:.  
  
Lisa Snikwah cleaned up the plates on one of the tables, carefully listening to the conversation of an odd group of people sitting at the next table. They were travelers from another planet, and seemed nice and fit right in, but Lisa thought otherwise. They looked like pirates to her.  
  
"Everyone looks like pirates to you, Lisa." said one of the other girls as she washed the dishes.  
  
"No they don't! And try to be serious." Lisa said angrily.  
  
"You know, she's right. You always say you see pirates. You're obsessed with them if you ask me." said another waitress as she passed.  
  
"I'm not obsessed about them-"  
  
"Then why do you read so much about those old Treasure Planet stories? You know, the ones about Jim Hawkins?"  
  
"I KNOW what stories you're talking about." Lisa said darkly, grabbing a tray. "I'm just being careful."  
  
"Why would pirates be in here anyway?"  
  
"Well...." Lisa stopped. She didn't know why pirates would be in here. "Maybe they ran out of food or something and they're hungry."  
  
The other waitress gave her a look. "Pirates steal treasure. They probably steal food too. They wouldn't just come in here and sit down."  
  
"Good point." the other waitresses pointed out.  
  
But Lisa continued her careful watch. Later that night another stranger approached, which Lisa noticed the other "pirates" had their eyes on.  
  
"Give me a drink." the stranger said loudly, sitting at the table Lisa had been cleaning.  
  
"Coming right up!"  
  
The stranger was hard to describe. He was big, and had a mechanical arm and leg, as Lisa observed, and a strange eye. He talked a lot, particularly to the table of "pirates." She watched them when she gave the stranger his drink, and noticed they had very eager and greedy looks on their faces.  
  
As they talked, she found out the stranger's name was John Silver. She was so surprised by that name she nearly dropped a tray full of food. She served the food and rushed back into the kitchen, trying to realize when she had just heard. Silver was from the book she had read, about Treasure Planet. But, that couldn't be THE Silver, could it? Why would he be here? She decided to learn more and headed back into the room.  
  
"Going back to visit old Jimbo." she heard him saying to the others. Jimbo? That was what he called Jim Hawkins, another character from that book. She edged closer to the table, excited.  
  
"And taking me loot with me." Silver continued. The others were unusually quiet, shaking their heads excitedly, their eyes not friendly. She didn't trust them. But did that mean she couldn't trust Silver? But she had read all about him!  
  
"Excuse me, for a moment." Silver said, started to get up and turning towards the rest rooms. Lisa rushed over to the hallways and hid in the shadows. Her long, red, curly hair was the only thing that could be seen.  
  
When the pirate walked passed her, she grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby closet and shut the door, ignoring his shouts.  
  
"Shhh!" she warned. "Now, answer my questions right now."  
  
"Who are you? And what in blazes are you doing?"  
  
"QUIET!" she said angrily. "Look, I'm Lisa. Now all I want to know is, are you John Silver? THE John Silver? Who traveled to Treasure Planet?"  
  
The pirate didn't look surprised, but a little suspicious. "Yes..." he said slowly. Then he saw Lisa's eyes lit up.  
  
"Wow! It's really you? I've read everything about your advenure to Treasure Planet! I've always wanted to go on an adventure like that, my friends think I'm crazy, but I think I just have been in this place too long, oh my goodness I can't believe you're here- What ARE you doing here anyway?" she talked so fast everything seemed to be in one sentence.  
  
"Ummm...." Silver said, looking the girl up and down. "I was just taking a rest...Who are you again? And WHY did you stuff me in this closet?"  
  
"Nevermind that! Why are you talking to those other pirates? Are you with them?"  
  
Now he looked surprised. "What other pirates?"  
  
Lisa's mouth dropped open. "You mean those AREN'T pirates?"  
  
"Well, I had my suspicions, but they seemed harmless...."  
  
"WAIT!" Lisa suddenly said loudly, and she cut him short. "I heard you saying you were heading back to meet Jim! Ohhh can I come with you?"  
  
"Wait wait wait a minute!" he said loudly. "First of all, let's get out of this closet," he said, opening the door. "And second of all, why do you want to come with me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I must be confusing you." Lisa began. "You see, all my life I've been wanted to sail out into space like you do. I've always dreamed of visiting other planets. I even wanted to become a pirate once."  
  
John watched her as she looked dreamily at the door. "Well, I could use company, since my Morphy's gone....."  
  
"Morph? How is he anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll know when I get back to see Jim."  
  
"Oh we must leave now-" the girl stopped short when they heard a bang against the door.  
  
"We know you're in there, Silver." snarled a voice. "Get back out here now!" There was another bang on the door.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
The banging grew harder. They were trying to break down the door! However they were. Lisa looked out of the key hole and realized they were the pirates who were sitting at the table.  
  
"Are they after you?"  
  
"They're after me loot!" he shouted, then his arm suddenly changed into a sword. He charged at the door and started chopping at them madly. Lisa came up from behind him as some of the pirates lay on the ground, not that badly hurt.  
  
"Come on!" he roared as people in the restaurant started to run at them. Lisa saw the pirates getting up after they ran out the door.  
  
"This is so exciting1" she said as Silver tried to hurry her out.  
  
"Get in the boat!" he shouted. They both jumped onto the ship and were off on their way, just as the pirates burst out of the door.  
  
"They're following me!" Silver said, and he sped the ship north.  
  
"Now where do we go?" Lisa asked, looking back at the furious pirates.  
  
"Montresser Space Port." Silver said with ease as they left the pirates behind.  
  
[this is my first TP fanfic, but I'm sure this will get much more interesting as time goes on :P] 


	2. Traveling

.:*:. Chapter Two: Traveling .:*:.  
  
Lisa sighed again after watching the restaurant disappear behind her. "Will they follow us?"  
  
"Most likely." John answered.  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, lassie. I'll blast them off with my arm, see?" John winked at her, and she smiled a little and looked back behind them. Then another thought came into her mind.  
  
"Why are they after your loot?"  
  
"Aye, secret loot, I'm telling yeh. Can't discuss with anybody else."  
  
"Oh." she said, looking down at the floor. John slid a glance down at her.  
  
"Ready to become a pirate?" he said, grinning, and her head snapped up, and he saw a tiny smile come across her face.  
  
*  
  
"This is Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket!" he said, giving her a mop and bucket to Lisa, who sighed in disappointment, but then she smiled. "I should have expected that." then she knelt down and started scrubbing the floor. John stared at her in confusion.  
  
"She's much different from Jimbo." he said to himself, and then he went back to the kitchens. Lisa looked back and watched him go.  
  
When she was done, she sat over the edge of the boat and stared out into the space around her. She had never been this far out in space before. In fact, she hadn't even been off the ground. It was exciting, but part of her was scared too.  
  
She reached into her pack that she had luckily remembered to grab before she left the restaurant, and pulled out a book. It was her Treasure Planet book. She opened it up and instantly a ship started flying from the pages, and a voice began to speak. This wasn't the original Treasure Planet book. It was the story of Jim, John, Dilbert, Amelia, and many others.  
  
"Now you listen to me, James Hawkins." a voice emerged from the book and Lisa skipped pages. "You got the makings of greatness in you, but you got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off you that day."  
  
Lisa smiled, then shut the book and whirled around in surprise as she saw John behind her. She stared at him for a while as he stared at her book, then she smiled. "Do you want to barrow it?"  
  
John stared at it for a little while longer, then he took the book, then he laughed softly as he looked at it. "Perhaps I would like to barrow it."  
  
"Then you may. As long as I get it back UNDAMAGED."  
  
John laughed at looked at her with his weird eye, and winked with the other one.  
  
*  
  
Lisa took a deep breath before she lay down in her bed. In the morning, it would be just the beginning of her adventure. She didn't know when they'd reach Jim, but she was so excited she could hardly sleep. Instead she recited her favorite lines from her book until she fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
The next morning she was awakened by the sound of John walking around outside her bedroom door. She got up, since she was already awake, and went to follow him. She followed him all the way to the kitchen s where he was cooking breakfast. She was amazed as he used all the tools in his arm. She quietly came into the room and sat down.  
  
"Awake all ready?" he said, cracking the eggs with one of his tools in his arm.  
  
"I couldn't sleep much, then I just woke up so I decided to get up anyway. Did you read my book yet?"  
  
"Yep. I remember the story perfectly. I can't wait to get back and see them."  
  
"When will we get there?" she asked.  
  
"A few days time." he answered.  
  
Silver glanced at her. "You know......" he said slowly. "There might not be a BIG adventure once we get there. We're all just thinking about settling down, and having a nice visit. Like that's ever going to happen." he added, then he cleared his throat. "If you were searching for an adventure like in yer book, it may not come this easily."  
  
"I know. At least I'd get to meet the people IN the book I read. How exciting it will be!" she said, smiling and rubbing her hands together. "And you never know what might happen with those pirates.  
  
"True...." John said, taking out toast.  
  
Lisa leaned on the table and started tapping her fingers, until breakfast was ready. Then when she was just about to take a bit she heard a crash outside and laughing of many people. she looked quizzically at John, who was racing outside.  
  
"GET OFF OF MY SHIP!" she heard him yell. 


End file.
